Love will remember
by kerkERRY
Summary: My fanfic takes place 1 month after Fitz discovered Liv let Rowan out of the jail. Olivia still live in the White House, their relationship his back in normal. And of course Liv has never had an abortion, so let's begin here
**Love will remember**

 _ **This is my first fanfiction so i hope you guys will enjoy it. Before I start I would like to remind you that English it's not my native language so sorry if my grammar its no so good. Be open to let some reviews about my fanfic**_ __

 _ **My fanfic takes place 1 month after Fitz discovered Liv let Rowan out of the jail. Olivia still live in the White House, their relationship his back in normal. And of course Liv**_ _**has never had an abortion, so let's begin here**_ __

 _ **Ps: im team olitz so its olitz fanfic**_

Pain, pain again Olivia doesn't know if she is dreaming or if the pain is real. She tries to move but she can't. She tries to reach for Fitz but his side in the big size bed is empty. She remembers suddenly he left early in the morning because he had to deal with an emergency. He had said something to her about it and about seeing her later but she was too tired to respond.

Pain, again the same pain in her stomach, this time she opens her eyes because the pain is real and severe. She is wet, in one last effort she moves the cover and then she froze. Blood, blood everywhere in the bed. She is lying in blood she start to panic and reach for her phone and sent a text to the one person she can trust inside the White house beside Fitz: Abby her best friend. She knows Abby is with Fitz so she sent her message.

Olivia: I need you to come and help me

Abby: I can't, I'm in the meeting , it can't wait until I finish here ?

Olivia: I'm lying in my blood right now so bring your ass here and don't tell Fitz

Abby: OMG! I'm coming

 **In the meeting room:**

Abby: excuse me guys I have to go.

Abby stood up straight and left the room before someone had the chance to ask her what's going on. Once she was out the room she took off her heels and start running in the White house. She came in the room and knew that something was definitively wrong. Li was sitting in the bed with her hand on her stomach. Without saying anything Abby helped her to stand up and took off her pajama. They go together in the bathroom. Olivia took a shower, while Abby in the room was changing the cover in the bed. She put everything in the trash, nobody needed to know what happened here. Liv came out with a yoga pant and Fitz navy t-shirt on, she gratefully thank Abby for the bed and said: my pain had calmed down but I need to see a doctor but not the one of the White house now!

Abby: I text Huck and Quinn they are coming to get you out of here. But we should tell Fitz because…

Olivia: No !, _she almost shouted_ , we don't say anything to Fitz until I know what is wrong with me ( in her head she knew that all this blood can only means one thing and she needed to be sure before taking any decision.)

Olivia had called an old friend she trusted and who was doctor. When they arrived in the office , Stephan was there ready to run the entire test. After one hour, the result was there: she had miscarried. She was pregnant and she had miscarried. She had lost Fitz baby. She had lost the baby of the love of her life. No matter what people may say at this moment, nothing could ease the pain she felt in her heart.

Stephan let Quinn, Abby, Marcus, and Huck to come in. Olivia explained the situation factually without any emotions and said she wanted to go back in her apartment to rest. Stephan gave her some pills to deal with the pain.

 **Liv apartment:**

Once home she leave her Gladiators in the living room because she can't stand their sad eyes and deal with her own pain at the same time. As soon as the door was closed, the mask fell from her face, and she sank down into a couch with a great sigh, and hid her eyes with her hand. She turns off her phone because she knew Fitz will call once his meeting end up, and she doesn't know what to say to him: hey babe I was pregnant and I lose our baby but don't worry I'm fine.

Olivia went in her bed and slid under the cover and then it hit her: she was pregnant, she had carried a life and she had lost it. In one second all the tears she had tried to keep started to fall. She didn't even hear when Quinn, Marcus, Huck and Abby entered in the room. They immediately climbed all in the bed with tears to hold and support her, because it was what family does. Olivia cried without shame the baby she will never know, but mostly she cried because she had the feeling that it was her fault, she had killed Fitz another child.

Pain, again pain, but this time it was in her heart, for the first time in her life she had lost control, her body had betrayed her.

 **Song on the background on this scene:**

 _Spend all your time waiting_

 _For that second chance_

 _For a break that would make it okay_

 _There's always some reason_

 _To feel not good enough_

 _And it's hard at the end of the day_

 _I need some distraction_

 _Or a beautiful release_

 _Memories seep from my veins_

 _Let me be empty_

 _Oh and weightless and maybe_

 _I'll find some peace tonight_

 _In the arms of the angel_

 _Fly away from here_

 _From this dark cold hotel room_

 _And the endlessness that you fear_

 _You are pulled from the wreckage_

 _Of your silent reverie_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here_

 _So tired of the straight line_

 _And everywhere you turn_

 _There's vultures and thieves at your back_

 _The storm keeps on twisting_

 _Keep on building the lies_

 _That you make up for all that you lack_

 _It don't make no difference_

 _Escaping one last time_

 _It's easier to believe_

 _In this sweet madness_

 _Oh this glorious sadness_

 _That brings me to my knees_

 _In the arms of the angel_

 _Fly away from here_

 _From this dark cold hotel room_

 _And the endlessness that you fear_

 _You are pulled from the wreckage_

 _Of your silent reverie_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here_

 _You're in the arms of the angel_

 _May you find some comfort here_

 _By Sarah Mc Lachlan_

Thank you in advance for reading and if you like next chapter is coming soon


End file.
